


第221號菜單

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Summary: 銀白眼睛的兔子遲到一個月的賀文。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 20





	第221號菜單

江南不太是孫承完出沒的區域。高級精品和夜店對她而言好像都沒太大吸引力，除了之前去過的幾間咖啡廳和爵士酒吧，她甚少涉獵其中。  
裴柱現的餐廳跟她散發的氣息一樣低調，從地鐵站出來走了段路，大路拐彎進巷弄裡才在靠江邊的獨棟中認清位置。沒有閃亮的招牌，明亮的暖光從落地窗散發而出。她不知道餐廳的設計是否跟巴黎的相似，清水混凝土的灰色外觀配上暖光卻有種異樣的共鳴感──餐廳跟裴柱現一樣外冷內熱。  
推開厚重的胡桃木門，侍者立刻迎上前。可是孫承完還沒開口，年輕有禮的男人已開口：  
「是Chef的客人嗎？」  
Chef。孫承完心裡暗暗重複了一聲如此神聖的職位，裴柱現真的是實質上的掌管者。她回答：「是的。」  
「這邊請。」  
侍者將她帶到面向庭院的座位。竹子圍起的庭院鋪著白石子，柳樹還未長出新葉，不禁在這份孤獨的靜謐裡嚮往夏天，又為這份清新心曠神怡。孫承完有點恍惚的入座，侍者帶著菜單從她左方遞出，彎腰對她說：「主廚替您安排好您的菜色，有需要做更動嗎？」  
孫承完原本興致勃勃地要翻菜單，聽到這話卻有點意外，「她有給我安排菜單？」  
「是的。不在菜單上，是您專屬的菜單。」  
裴柱現什麼都沒有說啊，孫承完有些無措的歪頭笑了起來，闔上菜單。

「那就不要更動了。」

＜第221號菜單＞

1\. 起司水果拼盤

剛確認關係後的第一天早晨，孫承完躺在熟悉的大床上，卻對陌生的慵懶和疲倦有些茫然，緩了好一陣子才在瞬間的清醒中想起，一個情人節已過的午夜她跟裴柱現直奔索求無度的臨界點。她搜刮了那隻銀白眼睛兔子身上每個細微敏感的皮膚，而對方，那封閉過久的熱情廚師也烹調了她全身的每一塊肌肉。遲來的臉紅讓孫承完又全身躁熱起來，在枕頭上又磨又蹭好像這樣把頭髮弄得更亂就能一併把那些主動索求、被索求的回憶稍微掩飾一些，太張狂又太瘋魔了。  
不過昨晚也同樣失控的另外一位主角倒是沒有在床邊，孫承完只看到已經沒有溫度的枕頭上摺好一套家居服。沒有任何字條，孫承完緩慢撐起有點酸疼的身體，慢吞吞地套上尺寸合身的帽T跟運動褲，貼著牆壁輕手輕腳的推開門。  
一推開門倒是就能聽到廚房的聲音和陣陣濃郁的香味。刀子微微擦過在砧板上的嘶聲慢條斯理，還能聽到不輕不重的輕快哼歌。她小心翼翼地探出頭，想看看到底一夜之後她們的第一個對視該會如何展開。  
一身同風格家居服的裴柱現沒有注意到她，自顧自的切著手邊的小番茄往瓷盤上擺。灰色的眼眸隨著擺盤不斷來回飄動視線，偶爾還會注意手邊正在慢慢冰滴的咖啡是否流暢。她站在原地看著對方動作細緻泰然的擺盤，慢慢不自覺地朝著廚房走去。裴柱現注意到她的身影，抬起頭凝望著她，含著笑容等待她走到桌邊時的反應。  
「韓國人總是喜歡吃起司的。」  
裴柱現笑著繼續將番茄切片，輕盈的擺在已經煎過、鑲嵌在吐司上的起司之上。旁邊的生菜清脆的擺盤，她伸手取來一貫帕馬森起司，隨意地在沙拉上撒了一些。  
「喜歡水果嗎？」裴柱現又問。  
孫承完愛極水果。過往在美國和加拿大時她特別喜歡蘋果、柳橙等新鮮的甜蜜果實。只是韓國的水果價格不斐，她每每買一些都有點心痛，卻又捨棄不了自然而然的香甜滋味，就連挑選所耗費的時間都帶著愉快的心情。  
裴柱現約莫在她臉上看出期待的顏色，笑著又從冰箱裡取出綠色和黑紫色的無籽葡萄，「去刷牙洗臉吧？等下吃早餐，然後我該去餐廳了。」她一邊洗水果一邊說。  
「嗯。」  
眼睛離不開水果，抬起視線，又離不開裴柱現。孫承完咬著下唇貌似無意的甩甩頭，轉身懶洋洋地的往浴室踱去。還算寬敞的浴室裡，洗手台搭配一面大鏡子。鏡面之中，她帶著色彩紅潤的臉頰，洗過臉之後竟然紅潤不退。她覺得自己像是熟透的水果，越洗越爛熟，就像背脊跟腰部隱約的痠，右手也有點麻。  
她是被溫柔切開的水果，流得一砧板的果汁，又疼又心甘情願。

＊

「為您上前菜部分，起司水果拼盤。」侍者將擺有五種起司、小鹹餅及番茄、葡萄的木質小盤送上桌，「配有開胃酒，為皇家基爾酒。另外，Chef有為您留下紙條，還請您耐心閱讀。」  
「紙條？」  
「是的。主廚交代用這張紙條來向您解釋所有的菜色，希望您喜歡。」  
簡單對折的羊皮紙接在手裡格外有重量，孫承完覷了眼鞠躬後轉身退場的侍者，等到確定四下無人，才帶著緊張的心情打開留言。

「有機葡萄、番茄，手工鹹餅乾，軟質起司的布里乳酪很溫和很像妳，米莫雷特配著餅乾正好，山羊乳製作而成的伊拉提起司和藍綠斑紋的古岡左拉口味較重，可以配著水果。

妳的爽朗讓我甜蜜，妳的濃郁讓我著迷。」

2\. 泡菜香腸鍋

每個人的老家總會有款熟悉的泡菜味，家家不同。  
孫承完的父母都旅居國外，國外住久了很多傳統的習慣也漸漸磨去。對於韓式料理的印象只剩下市區的餐廳，泡菜就是超市的玻璃罐。  
當然，裴柱現自然不會同意這種記憶烙印在自己的女人身上。一個廚師最擅長的莫非是將簡單的食材做出各種不同的花樣。熱愛工作的她平日想菜色、進廚房當大廚還不夠，假日還變著法子做出創意的韓式料理送進孫承完嘴裡。  
裴柱現的繼父母都是大邱人，平常最常寄泡菜上首爾，孫承完也自然成為受惠對象。對孫承完來說，家常泡菜是新鮮的玩意兒，沒見過母親做過，就算小時候吃過祖父母做的泡菜也早已在記憶裡失蹤。孫承完吃過很多外面商店的泡菜，但都沒有比裴家的更清淡的種類，辣度不高也不會嗆，酸度倒是高了些，吃起來脆又多汁。裴柱現本身偏好的口味較清淡，她猜可能就跟父母飲食相關。  
「喜歡的話我讓媽媽多寄點。」裴柱現看她配飯配得津津有味，又夾了一筷子進她的碗裡：「媽總說家裡的吃不完，我又吃得少，多個人吃她會開心些。」  
聽她這樣一說，孫承完反而想到另外一件事情。她吃著嘴裡的泡菜，眼睛往桌上盯著，用輕鬆的語氣開口問：「妳爸媽知道我？」  
「我有講。」  
如此毫無猶豫的回答反而讓孫承完有點不知道該從哪邊問起，筷子在手裡滾了圈，才有些無言的回答：「是喔。」  
裴柱現反而沒有繼續動筷，直盯著她看了一陣子，緩緩地又把桌上的肉夾進孫承完碗裡，默默地道了一句：「媽能接受。」  
「接受什麼？」  
「我去法國前，她就看出來我有喜歡女孩子的傾向。」她將碗飯在桌上，撐著頭用好像與自己無關的語氣說：「大概銀色眼睛已經讓我夠特別了，多了這個特別，她也只是抱抱我，跟我說，我幸福就好。」  
孫承完一下子感受不到自己的表情為何，她又該怎麼回應裴柱現才好？糾結老半天，講得清清淡淡的裴柱現只是帶著一貫的淺笑，拉過她擺在桌上的手，指尖撓在手心裡好像很有趣似的，玩了好一陣子笑瞇眼說：「等下去漢江邊散個步吧？」  
「好。」  
除了這個順從的回應，已經沒有什麼可以回答。只有午後時光，和之後不知路途的悠悠歲月可以做為她們無聲的問答和默契。

＊

黑色陶盤上微紅偏白泡菜做底，德式香腸細緻的刀紋切出格子狀，並將香腸蜷成拱形狀，讓香腸間花紋散開好似城市大樓相鄰的面貌。餐廳特製的培根轉成花狀，兩朵開在酸甜帶辣的香味上。  
孫承完拿過第二張紙條，同樣等侍者離開後才打開裴柱現的親筆信。

「這道菜只能讓妳擁有，媽媽不可能做出整間餐廳的泡菜，只能給她的女兒，跟她女兒拐回來的第二個女兒。  
這道菜的前身是法國與德國的亞爾薩斯地區家常菜『酸菜香腸』，原先的酸菜置換為媽媽親手做的泡菜，而香腸和一起燉煮的培根採用濟州島的豬肉。這道泡菜豬肉是這菜單的前菜中的熱菜部分。  
媽媽說她跟爸爸都在養育我的過程中得到幸福，即使我的眼睛讓我孤冷，他們依然在我身上看到原先看不到的風景和美麗。我跟她坦承認識妳的事情，也讓她這次多寄了一點泡菜上來。  
她問我：我幸福嗎？

我說：我很幸福。」

3\. 魚湯

作為餐廳在韓國的負責人，裴柱現再怎麼怕生也得在餐飲界交際應酬。好的就是，法國老闆有認識的韓國主廚，從剛開始受到託付帶著她進交際圈到餐廳穩定下來都十分照顧她，做人也實在，過往旅外經驗豐富的老前輩染上紳士風格，平等對待女性出身的她，也從不踰矩失禮。受到人家照料，老前輩找她跟一些主廚名流去喝酒，裴柱現幾乎不會拒絕，  
早上出門前裴柱現已經知會今天有應酬，孫承完沒想太多，晚上從電台開會回家一個人倒也過得輕鬆自在。手邊工作正好忙一個段落，有時間翻翻書，沉浸下去回神過來也已經過了晚上十二點。  
發現光陰飛逝的速度，孫承完突然擔心起還沒回家的那隻孤高兔子。孤傲怕生的裴柱現為了廚師之路需要克服的心理障礙應該讓她很不好受，而她那張可以誘惑天下無數男人的臉蛋、神秘的氣質跟身上總不會散去的淡淡香味，即使是老前輩帶路，都應該在提高十足的警覺才不至於讓自己陷入險境。孫承完瞬間拿出手機想打電話問問她狀況，又想到應酬中接電話可能不方便，如果講什麼重要的事情被打斷那也不好。最後退而求其次傳短訊過去。  
「一切都好嗎？有點晚了呢，需要我開車去載妳嗎？」  
裴柱現幾乎馬上就已讀，可是卻等了一分多鐘才回了一個短短的，「沒事。」  
「去載妳嗎？」孫承完又傳訊息問。  
這次回覆快了一點。「在家裡等我，搭計程車。」  
「注意安全。」  
預期裴柱現應該不會再有回應，卻在放下手機時又有一則訊息跳上螢幕。孫承完原先只隨意的瞟一眼，卻在看到下面那句話時呆住。  
「老婆，幫我煮碗解酒湯好不好？不舒服QQ」

QQ？  
看起來這酒是喝得有點多了。

「老婆」二字把孫承完燒得腦子發燙，幸好沒把腦袋燒短路，至少「解酒湯」三個字還有輸入進腦袋裡。

感謝老天爺的是，裴柱現進門時跟平常沒什麼太大差別，甚至連走路都是直挺挺的。她隨手把提包掛在玄關旁的外衣架，孫承完轉過身時她正扶著沙發扶手跌坐進沙發中，茫然地盯著沒有開的電視看。  
「家裡沒有肉片了，我煮了魚湯。」孫承完端著碗走到餐桌前，底下墊塊小木板，跑回廚房拿了根鐵湯匙放進湯碗裡。面對像是兀自慢動作的裴柱現，孫承完蹲下身去拉她的袖子，語氣不自覺放得很柔：「魚是我今天早上去市場買的旗魚片，加了點薑和大醬而已，妳試試看？」  
注意力渙散的酒醉女人將視線固定在粉色的碗上，伸手拿起鐵湯匙勺起一杓湯，又慢慢的讓湯滴回碗裡。孫承完很少給裴柱現煮鹹食，更沒有為酒醉的大廚煮過解酒湯。她一下子有點尷尬，侷促道：「手藝當然不如妳，妳能喝多少就喝，解酒之後看要不要沖個澡再睡覺.....。」  
裴柱現沒看她，只是邊重複勺湯滴湯的動作邊搖頭，孫承完不知道她如同故障機器人般僵硬的搖頭是什麼意思，繼續蹲在旁邊觀察著，甚至已經開始考慮直接把湯端走。家裡其實備有解酒藥，可能直接吃藥會快一點......。  
「媽媽給爸爸煮的湯也會加大醬。」  
胡思亂想之中，裴柱現突然打破沉默說話，鐵湯匙往下撈起一塊魚片和幾絲薑絲，「是餐廳沒有的菜單......是那個米其林三星的男人家裡不會有人幫他煮的湯。」說完之後咧開笑容端起碗，熱氣遮擋著那雙因深夜和酒醉泛紅的兔子眼睛。湯入了挑剔的嘴，凝結成煙的水氣散無形後凝結成眼眶下已經瀕臨眼眶邊緣的湖泊。在裴柱現放下碗的那剎，孫承完下意識跪到地上，幾乎反射性直起身接住裴柱現抱過來的柔軟身骨。裴柱現纖細到抱緊時就像抱緊自己，濃濃的酒味薰得孫承完也眼睛發燙。  
「米其林二星的二廚，她的老婆會煮喔。」裴柱現笑嘻嘻地貼在耳朵邊說著，下巴蹭在肩膀上有些疼，卻百般的黏膩放縱，「妳知道嗎？這是家裡才有的解酒湯喔。家裡才有的，家裡的味道。他們說的東西這麼空洞，只有家裡的東西，媽媽床邊念的故事才是真的童話故事......。對嗎承完？這是我們家才有的嗎？」  
顛三倒四的話湊不出今晚的故事，只能湊出情緒一片一片的碎屑，拼出醉酒之前失聲的內心話。孫承完順過裴柱現背後有點打結的長髮，親親她的耳朵，讓她在大醬的味道裡靠在肩膀上找尋舒適的歸屬。  
「對，這是我們家才有的湯。」孫承完將淚意吞回心窩裡，望著已經深夜的時鐘，把聲音放得跟絲綢一般平穩柔和，「是小松鼠半夜會煮給她的兔子喝的湯。」

＊

番茄色的清湯裡海鮮種類豐富。大干貝、鮮蝦、叫不出名子的大型帶殼貝類和鮮嫩的鱸魚塊。旁邊附有烤得酥脆的法式硬麵包，一小碟紅色的濃稠醬汁不知是由什麼香料調製而成。孫承完聞著湯的鮮味和隱約的番茄酸，唾液在口中分泌，迫不及待品嘗之際，連打開紙條的動作都有點急躁。

「各種魚骨和無法料理的小魚熬製，法國著名的馬賽魚湯一開始只是漁夫將受損的魚和番茄、馬鈴薯、茴香等一起燉煮，一家人一同喝一鍋海水煮出的簡單魚湯。地中海也有，法國也有，世界各地都有漁夫家的人煮出來不同的魚湯。  
這碗湯結合各種魚骨，輔以番茄、馬鈴薯、大蒜熬煮，辣椒粉及番紅花調色而成。海鮮可以沾著紅椒沾醬增添鮮味。  
我仍記得妳煮出的湯，大醬的味道很淡，薑絲放得比較多比較辣，魚很嫩很新鮮，一咬化成了一瓣一瓣的。雖然酒醉但我都記得，而後妳的每晚解酒湯我都記得。  
喝醉酒喜歡叫妳老婆也記得，不是玩笑話，也不是借酒裝瘋。就是真的，只有家裡才有的溫柔不會忘記。」

4\. 檸檬冰沙

身為電台主持人，喉嚨跟嗓音都很重要。只是難免偶爾還是會有早上突然喉嚨痛的小感冒。  
孫承完在國外生活時看醫生不容易，也受到外國文化影響不怎麼喜歡去診所、醫院。她從冰箱裡找出兩顆檸檬，認真的洗乾淨，切片後泡入溫熱的水中。稍稍泡一陣子，溫厚的檸檬味自水中慢慢釋放，一口入喉，喉嚨的疼痛漸漸緩和，捧著坐在座位上喝完整整一杯，才開始享用裴柱現出門前做好的早餐。吃完早餐，孫承完稍微收拾好資料後，帶著剩下的檸檬片出門，打算去電台後用馬克杯再沖一杯暖喉嚨。

＊  
雞蛋形狀的高腳玻璃杯裡簡單裝著清淡透明的冰沙，點綴一小片薄荷，含在嘴裡清涼爽口，微酸的甜味更是讓味覺鮮明起來。小小一口冰在嘴裡，孫承完瞬間笑瞇雙眸，等到吃下第二口後才打開信件。

「廚師對冰箱裡剩下的蔬果很敏感，即使只是拿走一顆檸檬。那天晚上妳的聲音有點沙啞，很磁性，但我更喜歡妳健康活力的聲音。

這杯冰沙給妳清口，等下是主菜。」

5\. 燒酒燉公雞

法國料理脫離不了各類酒類，廚師更是都具備十足能力去品嘗並決定與食材相搭配的酒。  
紅酒的醇厚風味跟白酒的清甜爽口卻不是裴柱現的愛，啤酒更不在她的考慮範圍裡。法國待了十幾年，她最愛的還是韓國微微嗆辣的燒酒。即使在韓國只是便利商店就能買到的品牌，她也捨得花較高的價格買回家小酌一杯。回韓國之後燒酒變得隨手可得，她便開始試著喝各種燒酒，從便利商店買到各地不同風味的酒。本身不愛喝酒的她，在燒酒方面也是品出一番濃厚的興趣跟知識。  
孫承完喜歡紅酒多於燒酒，雖然對紅酒的知識沒有到十分專業，但也有自己偏愛的口味，酒量好的她平常喜歡睡前喝一小杯助眠。偶爾裴柱現不去餐廳、孫承完也未去電台的夜晚，她們會煮點小菜，兩個人坐在沙發上喝著各自的酒配年糕、燒肉，電視裡放著孫承完租回來的老電影。  
平凡的平日的夜晚，喝完微微發燙的身子，眼裡情意都要溢出來的銀色眼睛，害得她們兩人電影總是沒辦法一次看完。  
「不按暫停嗎？」  
「沒關係，反正明天早上我們還可以從有印象的地方開始......。」  
親吻中燒酒跟紅酒的氣味混在一起。甜口微酸對上辣口偏澀的酒味在唇舌間不斷醞釀，孫承完被嗆得有點泛淚，偏開臉去蹭裴柱現的臉頰。裴柱現一張白皙的臉沒有醉反而比喝醉時更紅，兩人發燙的臉貼在一起，像是油鍋上放了肉，滋滋作響，蠢蠢欲動。  
「好熱。」裴柱現皺著眉不耐煩地去拉她的衣服。孫承完垂下眼眸近乎乖巧的抬高手臂，毛衣從頭上被抽開甩在地板上，接收熱情的啃咬前，她分神把茶几上的筷子往內推，就怕等下那串烤雞肉串會驚擾了失控的女人們。  
「妳今天嘴巴的酒味好重。」抱怨的聲音卻帶著喘氣和軟糯，孫承完為自己如此的聲線感到羞澀不安，想變卻變不過來，「啊......又要在客廳嗎？」  
裴柱現的手正在解牛仔褲的釦子，抬起臉後右邊眉毛調皮地跳了一下，「想在廚房？」  
瞬間孫承完腦裡發出爆炸的響聲，比喝乾一整瓶紅酒更暈，「我不是這個意思！」她羞惱的用膝蓋去頂坐在身上裴柱現，沒惹人生氣，反而聽到一陣輕盈愉快的笑聲。  
「廚房是廚師神聖的地方，怎麼可以隨便亂來......。」裴柱現抬頭看了眼開放在眼前的廚房，又垂頭凝望她幾秒，往下貼上皮膚，舌頭繞過鎖骨的突起後輕輕咬著，「好吃，好嫩。」  
「妳不要每次都說好吃......。」聽這種莫名的誇獎聽到快哭，孫承完委屈地扭著腰反抗。  
「我很老實的。」  
「不要現在老實。」  
「喔？那我就不老實了？」  
嗓音撫慰收音機前無數耳朵的女子總在伶牙俐齒方面敗給廚房裡除了疾風厲行下令之外都不說話的廚師，有失專業的一句話都說不全，甚至有點傷害自己的啞了嗓子。

桌上的烤串最終放涼了，裴柱現想盡辦法都沒能把它弄得比剛買回來時好吃。孫承完包著毛毯躺在沙發上，翻了她一個白眼。

＊

雞肉維持著原先鮮嫩的淡粉肉色，已經燉爛卻依然維持纖維分明的立體感。塊狀的紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯墊起雞肉，上面切著辣椒絲盤在雞肉上頭，好似一隻不願鬥敗的公雞仍屹立在白色瓷盤中央的擂台。這道菜有股家常的味道，孫承完端詳了下餐盤和附上的麵包，正要打開紙條時才發現這張紙條特別折了兩折，神秘兮兮的。

「法國家常料理中，有一道菜是紅酒燉公雞。嚼勁十足的公雞泡在酒裡軟了、醉了，才下鍋煎脆雞皮後燉煮。我知道妳偏愛紅酒，但這回，我用了我最愛的燒酒──而且是安東燒酒，吃起來不會跟妳平常說的燒酒一樣嗆辣，只會有米的香味，更加爽口，也吃得出雞肉的焦香根軟嫩。」  
「我曾想過，在廚房烹調妳，就拿紅酒燉，妳的美味配著羅曼尼康帝的上等勃艮地紅酒，我會在這時候選擇更愛紅酒一點點。」

什麼跟什麼。孫承完全身一熱，趕緊把紙條折回原本講述秘密一般的大小，收在口袋裡，連九分長褲沒能遮住的腳踝都泛出紅暈。

6\. 尼斯沙拉

交往個幾個月，孫承完自覺自己被廚師女友養胖，除了中午只吃沙拉，開始研擬連早餐都只吃沙拉。  
「瘋了嗎？妳哪裡胖？」一聽到她的計畫，正在餐桌前設計菜單的裴柱現原先的微笑的嘴角瞬間下垂，眉頭緊鎖，伸手毫不馬虎的從孫承完的肚子捏出一小點肉，「只有這麼點肉，妳跟我說妳胖？雞胸肉都比妳油多。」  
雖然被「雞胸肉比妳油多」這說法逗笑，孫承完還是嘟著嘴說：「就胖了啊。而且生日要到了，肯定會去吃大餐......。」  
「不行我不准妳這麼吃。」裴柱現斬釘截鐵地說道，「中餐就算了，早餐可以吃麥片跟水果，不准只吃生菜。」橫眉豎目的警告完後，立刻又補上一句：「妳中午要吃沙拉，我會幫妳配好擺在冰箱裡。」  
「不用啦。」孫承完覺得自己好像是個被媽媽保護在手心裡的孩子，什麼都要被管著，「我可以自己弄。」  
「不行，妳肯定只吃一點點，傷身體。」  
平常孫承完大概聽到這麼強硬的立場就妥協了，可能是想要變瘦的想法過於強烈，竟然難得口快揚聲回嘴：「我吃什麼為什麼要管這麼多？」  
裴柱現似乎也為她突然的反抗嚇住，但很快的表情一歛，低頭說：「那就隨便妳，妳自己看著辦。」  
一個人坐在椅子上、一個人站在椅子邊，瞬間她們的距離像是被拉得千萬里遠。她們之間突然從窗外的晴天變成不開燈的陰天，像是開闊的草原突然被分出一個懸崖變成兩個交會不到的盡頭。  
孫承完回到沙發邊坐下，思緒空了一個洞，她隨手拿來桌上的一本書，縮在離裴柱現最遠的沙發上閱讀。她在翻頁時下意識抬頭看裴柱現，看她側臉平靜的動筆寫字，銀色的眼眸毫無情緒的掃視作品。一切都跟平時一樣，直到裴柱現似乎感受到她的視線，側過身，長髮掩蓋她所有的表情。瞬間想說話的念頭消失，孫承完也跟著將眼睛轉開。一股悶氣卡在胸口，她眼睛撇向窗外後也不再看裴柱現，繼續低頭看書。  
一本讀起來有趣的小說，看了百分之百，快樂卻只剩下百分之三十不到。接近晚餐時間時孫承完不自覺看向裴柱現想看她會不會有動作。裴柱現一整個下午都維持著坐在位置上書寫的姿勢，除了喝水、上洗手間，幾乎連腳趾頭都沒有動過。孫承完想著是不是該打破沉默，才微微啟唇，裴柱現突然把筆往桌上重重一擺，起身不知進房間還是進浴室。  
孫承完繼續坐在沙發上，書攤在腿上已經成了無用的裝飾。她聽到房門打開的聲音，開門關門，接著是蓮蓬頭沖在地上的流水聲。時間連八點都還沒到裴柱現已經在洗澡，而且這一洗就洗了一個多小時。洗出來也沒進客廳，房門關上的聲音成為沉默前最後的聲響。  
哪對情侶沒吵過架？沒冷戰過？孫承完起身往更衣間走去時覺得走路都像溺水，載浮載沉，洗澡洗得毫無知覺，燙出一身的紅痕跟微血管。頭髮也沒吹乾，站在房門前總算沒能把焦急的情緒藏好，忍不住開始齜牙咧嘴氣自己把好好的一天變得如此焦灼。  
不知道裴柱現是在裡面睡覺，還是在裡面看書，或者......她想了很多可能性，唯一能確切想像得到的是，一打開門裴柱現肯定會瞬間結束手上的動作，鑽進棉被裡縮成一團。她該哄嗎？要怎麼跟她說她只是單純希望能......能什麼？她不是要拒絕那份溫柔的關愛，而是她想要維持一個自己想要的樣子。  
怎麼講呢？孫承完搓著手，又把手放進口袋裡，來回墊著腳尖好像地板燙人似的不安跳動。  
沒想到門突然打開了。她嚇得瞪大眼睛，往後猛力一跳差點撞上牆壁，還是裴柱現動作快把她的腰抱住才讓她免於撞牆命運。  
「啊，我......。」  
「等一下。」裴柱現豎起手指要她住嘴，「我去個洗手間。」  
喔。孫承完乖巧的站定，不敢多吸一口空氣，就這麼罰站在洗手間門口，直到門開，她才轉頭看從洗手間出來的人。  
裴柱現從她的臉往下看到腳又往上看回來，搖著頭往前一步，靠在她對面的牆上，「幹嘛那張委屈的臉。」  
孫承完不知道從哪裡問起，眨著眼睛，「喔，嗯......。」  
「我知道妳在想什麼。」裴柱現沒有讓她繼續煎熬下去，悠悠嘆了口氣，「我不生氣了。」  
「欸？」  
「這沒什麼好鬧脾氣，畢竟的確是我管太多......。」  
總覺得有種被誤會的不適感，孫承完急匆匆的插話，聲音也不自覺稍微大了起來，「我知道妳是為我好！我知道的！」  
「我一向掌握主導權習慣了，熱戀期過去，這份霸道總算在妳眼裡不可愛了呢。」裴柱現的神色倒是平靜，甚至笑容更深了幾分，聲音卻越來越低：「這樣也好，原來妳反抗是這樣子的。」垂著視線看著地板好一陣子，抬起頭面色如舊，「好啦別那張臉，我明天要去魚市場批貨，先睡了，晚安。」不等孫承完的回應，轉頭親過臉頰後自顧自的進房就寢。  
又在房門前站了好一陣子，孫承完推開房門。裴柱現側躺在床邊背對她拱成一小團的剪影，她從身後躺進去，慢慢摸到裴柱現的後背靠著。  
「不要生氣了好不好。」裴柱現淺眠，就算睡了也肯定會被這動靜吵醒。孫承完將臉埋在她的背後，摟抱著腰際緊緊依靠。  
幾秒後，傳來裴柱現依然平淡的語調，「我沒生氣。」  
孫承完搖搖頭，低聲再次說：「我不是在嫌棄妳，我只是想要有點自己的想法，想要......想要按著自己不合情理的方式來。」將裴柱現抱得更緊一些，她又說：「我知道妳不喜歡我減肥，妳教我做健康的沙拉好不好？量我會控制，飲食會均衡不會餓肚子。」小心翼翼的頓了幾秒，確定對方短時間沒有要回話，才用更軟、更輕的聲音問：「妳不要生氣了，好不好？」  
等著對方反應，刻意用腳背去蹭棉被下的小腿肚。蹭了沒反應，乾脆整個用自己的腿去圈住裴柱現的，輕聲哼唧著用額頭去壓她的背，磨著鬧著。直到環在腰際的手被另外那雙手耐心的扣住，沒有任何節奏的緩慢摩娑著手背。  
「我不生氣了，睡吧。」  
簡簡單單一句話，孫承完這才真的能閉上眼睛，埋在纖瘦卻想依靠一輩子的背脊上逐漸入睡。

＊

這道菜出來時孫承完稍微知了用意，想起隔幾天就學到的新料理，或者是偶爾她貪睡，醒來時已經調製在桌上的新鮮生菜沙拉。明明是清爽的口感，嘴裡卻甜得滲出蜜來。

「從冷戰的那天之後，陸續給妳做了很多種沙拉。今天晚上替妳做了這道尼斯沙拉。尼斯沙拉的特色是採用海岸邊的尼斯盛產的番茄、四季豆，更缺少不了的是鮪魚罐頭。當然，今天沙拉上的鮪魚不是罐頭，而是用橄欖油慢煮而成。有肉類，有蔬果，顏色豐富，如果妳想學回家可以教妳。」

7\. 冰淇淋蛋糕  
  
裴柱現大半的年少時光都是用自己的一雙手貢獻出食物無限的創意和概念餵養各有挑剔的嘴巴。客人品嘗的表情她或許不會每次都看到，但當她偶爾下場與客人交談，都能得到相當正面的回饋。  
至於裴柱現本人品嘗食物時的神色表情，大概沒有人會比孫承完還要更清楚。從餐桌前坐在對面看著她津津有味噘著嘴吃辣炒年糕，到另外一種意義上──躺在枕頭上看著她興味盎然的舌尖掃過獵物，將這位大廚的味蕾收在眼底，孫承完紅著臉去捧裴柱現埋在胸口的臉。  
「嗯？」被稍微阻止動作有點不悅，裴柱現逃開她的雙手，繼續充滿愛意的吸吮。  
她們剛結束一輪熱情的親密，窩在被窩裡都不想起身。裴柱現伏在她身上一點一點地從頸窩開始向下親，愛憐地用鼻尖去磨著中間的溝壑，稍微抬臉歪頭欣賞著一對山峰，好整以暇的垂下頭開始品嘗著左邊的柔軟。她閉上銳利冷淡的眼睛，粗糙的舌苔惹得孫承完發出細細的喘息，半睜眼去看她的神情，就像是在品嘗著下午在家嘗試做出來的新料理。  
「妳又來......。」  
裴柱現肯定知道她在說什麼，輕描淡寫地回了聲「嗯」，嘴角又勾起有點惡劣的笑容。看到那笑容連雞皮疙瘩都還不及起，一陣酥麻的痛感從胸口傳上腦門。  
她最終還是叫出了聲音，怒瞪著裴柱現憋笑的眼睛，氣得摀住臉不讓對方在繼續從她無法拋棄羞澀的臉上找到成就感。可是她又能如何呢？又舔又啃的女人笑得邪魅好看，手被溫柔的移開，眼眸相對時像是墜進了外星球上一樣。

不能呼吸，窒息，飄飄然的被呵護著，又冰又熱的銀白色星球。

＊  
孫承完從看到這道甜點上桌時就有股異樣的燥熱從心口冒出。她不確定是不是自己想太多，但那過於完美的半圓弧形白色冰淇淋如同禮物般淋著緞帶狀的蜂蜜及巧克力醬。上面那顆微微放出燙煙的酒味櫻桃鑲在上頭，鮮紅欲滴又濕潤多汁。  
而且這張紙條同樣也是摺了兩折。

「紅絲絨外面包著冰淇淋，蜂蜜及巧克力醬綁著酒釀櫻桃。  
很好吃。妳也是。」

不想理妳了。  
孫承完有些失禮數的撐著額頭，低頭羞澀的摀著眼睛笑了出來。

8\. 國王派與奶茶

「生日那天晚上空給我，好嗎？」  
前幾天，裴柱現載她去電台的路上如此開口說道。  
「好啊。」同事已經計畫要在白天給她慶生，本來就想把生日晚上留給裴柱現。  
裴柱現滿意的點頭，車子平穩的停在紅綠燈前，她轉頭對著孫承完說：「我有個想法......。」  
「妳希望我去當妳的座上賓？」  
搶在裴柱現說話前，孫承完難得先一步戳破接下來的話，饒富興味的看著裴柱現舔嘴唇摸耳朵等有些緊張的小動作。  
「當然，如果妳有其他想法，我也可以......比如說在家吃，我們那天也可以在家。」  
「不。」孫承完很快地回應，堅定的說：「就那天吧，去當銀白眼睛兔子的客人。」  
反而是裴柱現面對她異常果斷的決定有些意外的樣子，「真的？妳要來？」  
平時都淡定冷面的女人難得有點手腳無措的模樣看在眼裡十分可愛，孫承完偏過身，刻意用刁蠻的語氣緩慢挑釁道：「要好好招待我啊，Chef。」  
裴柱現應該是被她做作的聲線給逗笑了，眼睛閃著興奮璀璨的光亮，一眼瞥過來時卻溫柔得像要滴出水一般。  
「都聽妳的，承完。」

＊

「這是今天最後一道餐點了，客人。」  
侍者送上一份約莫手掌大小的圓派。看到螺旋般向內沿著中心點折出的餅皮，孫承完幾乎第一眼就能講出這個派的名字。  
「國王派？」  
「是的，Chef為您搭配了大吉嶺紅茶熬製的特濃奶茶。」侍者端上茶香濃厚的奶茶，「另外，等您用餐結束之後請通知我們，我們會帶您到辦公室稍作休息。」  
「你們Chef交代的？」  
「是的。」  
孫承完以前在加拿大時曾經有北邊法語區的朋友做這個派在聖誕派對上與大家分享。國王派在製作過程中會放一個瓷娃娃在派裡，吃到瓷娃娃的人便是那晚的國王，也能得到接下來一年的好運。通常國王派至少都可以分五到六人吃，但眼前這個就跟普通的水果塔一般大小，也沒有人可以跟她分。孫承完拿起刀子慢慢的切開，沒想到才第一刀，她立刻切到一個跟派皮完全不同質地的硬物。  
刀叉撥開，一隻沾著餅皮、奶油的白色兔子瓷偶滾在瓷盤上，精緻的漆色中，隱約看得出是隻銀色眼睛的兔子。

「把所有的幸運都給妳，我所有的喜怒哀樂都給妳，我的天份抑或我的缺點都給妳。我的女王，今天晚上什麼都聽妳的，生日快樂。」

後記. 禮物

裴柱現直到晚上十二點十五分才匆匆出現在辦公室門口，孫承完的眼睛盯著桌上那隻洗乾淨的瓷兔子都快要睡著了。看到那雙銀色眼睛閃閃發亮，孫承完疲倦一笑，起身抬起手臂露住小跑步過來的廚師，臉埋在她的頸窩裡掩蓋淚水朦朧的眼睛。  
兩人靜靜地擁抱好一會兒，孫承完等到激動的心情稍微平復些，才開口問：「今天晚上的料理都是妳做的嗎？」  
「對。」  
「我的專屬菜單？」  
「嗯。」裴柱現調整擁抱的角度將孫承完摟得更實，邊親耳垂邊低聲說：「221號菜單。」  
孫承完聽了那專屬的名字心都要化了，「包括國王派也是妳做的嗎？」  
「我請甜點主廚教我的。」裴柱現的語氣聽來對自己十分滿意，甚至還有點壞心的多問了句：「妳怎麼不問我冰淇淋蛋糕是不是我做的。」  
「妳......。」孫承完一下子不知道該怎麼回，結巴一陣，軟糯的哼了一聲，「紙條還折兩折呢。」  
「我還要面子的啊，萬一被看到那可怎麼辦？」  
被她輕鬆的玩笑逗得開心的咯咯輕笑，孫承完摟著裴柱現的後頸順勢親了親她的臉頰。  
「妳今晚都聽我的啊？」  
「嗯哼。」  
「那現在就回家，回家後我慢慢跟妳說。」孫承完故作刁蠻，學著裴柱現平常的小動作，捏了下她的鼻尖後說：「要聽話啊。」  
裴柱現沒有厭惡或者羞澀的反應，坦坦蕩蕩的笑得燦爛，寵溺的一下一下隨興的親吻她的嘴，點頭像個溫順的孩子。

「好，我聽話，我親愛的壽星。」


End file.
